1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to matching audio and video files against a set of reference audio and video files.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sharing of video content on websites has developed into a worldwide phenomenon. On average, over 10,000 videos are posted to video sharing websites every day, and this number is increasing as the tools and opportunities for capturing video become easy to use and more widespread.
It is desirable to identify audio and video files that are aurally or visually similar to other audio or video files in a collection. These audio or video file matches may be used to improve search results of users searching for particular content on the video sharing website, they may be used to recommend additional audio or video files that are similar to a file a user has already played, or they may be used to identify duplicates or near duplicates of content to content rights holders.